Kid Kombat
by C. Clarke
Summary: A Mortal Kombat aimed at a younger audience, with a hilarious twist.
1. Kurtis

Kurtis Stryker

Description: Kurtis is a brown-haired boy who wears a police uniform consisting of a black backwards cap, a white and blue T-shirt, and black pants and shoes, reminiscent of his adult counterpart's MK3 outfit.

Voice Actor: Zach Tyler Eisen

Bio (as told by Kurtis): All I want to be when I grow up is a police officer. The problem is, Mom and Dad don't approve of my career choices. They say being a police officer is hard because a) criminals will try to hunt you down, and b) your boss yells at you too much. And what's worse, they know of better career options for me, like being a mailman or a street singer. To avoid my parents, I was sent to Boon Elementary. Some kid named Blaze came around and told me I could follow my dream if I won the Kid Kombat tournament.

Ending:

(Blaze confronts Kurtis)  
Blaze: Well, Kurtis, whaddya want?  
Kurtis: Please, Blaze, I don't wanna be what my parents want me to be. I wanna be a police officer.  
Blaze: All right then, cop boy. You asked for it.  
(Blaze gives Kurtis a police badge)  
Kurtis: My very own police badge? Thanks, Blaze!  
Blaze: Oh, and Kurtis, there's something else you might wanna try.  
(Blaze walks over to a door and opens it, revealing a kid-sized police motorcycle)  
Blaze: I hope no criminal tries to hunt you down. Goodbye, cop boy!  
(Kurtis gets on his new motorcycle, starts the engine and speeds off; two doors open and close as he leaves)  
(we see Kurtis driving the motorcycle responsibly; we then see an adult spray-painting on the outside of a house; Kurtis flashes his badge at the adult)  
Kurtis: Freeze! It's the police!  
(the adult panics, drops his spray-paint can, and surrenders)  
Adult: Please! I'll be nice from now on, I beg of you!  
Kurtis: (narrating) And so, Blaze helped me follow my dream. And I wonder what Mom and Dad will say to me if they find out I'm a cop?


	2. Smoke

Smoke

Description: Smoke is a silver-haired boy who wears a silver jacket and pants, as well as a black undershirt and shoes. He also has a cigarette in his mouth.

Voice Actor: Jordan Fry

Bio (as told by Smoke): When I say I will not stop smoking, I mean it. I smoke all the time, with no care of what my parents and teachers say. Darn staff of Boon Elementary and their darn code of conduct! They don't allow me or the other kids tobacco products, such as cigarettes or cigars. Heck, if I was the principal of my own school, I'd allow the kids to smoke all they want. Mom and Dad always told me if I didn't stop smoking, they'd either lock me in the closet or ground me until I was grown. But then, some kid came. His name was Blaze. He said if I won the Kid Kombat tournament, I could prove Mom and Dad wrong and smoke whenever I wanted, as long as I didn't get caught.

Ending:

(Blaze confronts Smoke)  
Blaze: Hey tobacco boy, now that you've won Kid Kombat, I'll make your heart's desire come true.  
(Smoke takes the cigarette out of his mouth to speak up)  
Smoke: It's time I gave my parents a piece of their minds.  
Blaze: So?  
Smoke: I want to smoke whenever I see fit, as long as those jerks don't catch me!  
Blaze: Oh, all right. Here's your cigs. Don't smoke 'em all at once.  
(Blaze gives Smoke a pack of cigarettes, kept together with a rubber band)  
Smoke: Really? Thanks, Blaze.  
(We see Smoke lighting some cigarettes)  
Smoke: You have reprimanded me for the last time, Mom and Dad! I hope you're happy!  
(Smoke then smokes the cigarettes and blows smoke forming the words "Mom and Dad stink" at the camera)  
Smoke: (narrating) Blaze let me smoke whenever I wanted, and to this day, Mom and Dad will never, _ever_ catch me smoking again.


	3. Liu Kang

Liu Kang

Description: Liu Kang is an Asian-looking zombie boy with partially-decomposed green skin and disheveled black hair who wears red and black pants, a red headband, white socks, black Chinese-style shoes, metal gauntlets and no shirt, reminiscent of his adult counterpart's MK3 outfit.

Voice Actor: Tara Strong

Bio (as told by Liu Kang): I haven't done much ever since I died. I know you're probably wondering, "Can you do much if you're dead?" The last thing I remember, a group of bullies insulted me and left me to die, one of them being that jerk Shang Tsung. What a tragedy that was. Over the past few years I'd been resting in peace, but all that was about to change when I was brought back to life by an unknown force. Then some kid named Blaze appeared at my grave. He told me that if I won the Kid Kombat tournament, he could make me alive again.

Ending:

(Blaze confronts Liu Kang)  
Blaze: What the heck do you want, zombie boy?  
Liu Kang: Blaze, give me another chance at life! I beg of you!  
Blaze: Did you say another chance at life? That I can do.  
(Blaze lifts his arms, creating a pillar of fire around Liu Kang; after the fire dissipates, we see that Liu Kang has become a baby)  
Blaze: Aww... it might be a while before you're old enough to go back to school.  
(Liu Kang starts crying like the baby he is now)  
Liu Kang: (narrating) Blaze gave me what I wanted. However, instead of making me whole again, he put me back in diapers.


	4. Mileena

Mileena

Description: Mileena is a girl with black hair done in a ponytail who wears a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and pink shoes. She also wears a pink scarf over her mouth.

Voice Actor: Elizabeth Daily

Bio (as told by Mileena): I'm a freak. That's because I don't have teeth like everybody else; instead, mine are ugly. And you know what else is wrong with me? Everybody makes fun of me for having ugly teeth. They say I stink, too. What kind of dentist does something like this to me? Sometimes I wish I'd never undergone such a horrible thing, sometimes I wish I was a normal kid with normal teeth. But then, someone came to visit. His name was Blaze. He told me that if I won the Kid Kombat tournament, I could be normal again.

Ending:

(Blaze confronts Mileena)  
Blaze: Now that you've won the Kid Kombat tournament, Miss Ugly Teeth, I'll give you anything you want.  
Mileena: Awesome! Can I be normal again?  
Blaze: Well, sure. No problem.  
Mileena: You know what I want? I want to be a normal kid with normal teeth!  
Blaze: I'll get right on it.  
(Blaze puts on a surgical mask and whips out some dental equipment)  
Blaze: I hope you enjoy being normal, Mileena.  
(Blaze starts operating on Mileena; the camera is focused only on him and all we hear is Mileena screaming)  
(Later, Mileena is seen walking to school, sans scarf)  
Mileena: All right! I'm normal again! I'm...  
(Mileena stops talking and is shocked to see that the other kids now have ugly teeth)  
Mileena: What the heck is going on? I gotta go see the principal!  
(Mileena runs off to the principal's office; we see that the principal has ugly teeth)  
Mileena: Oh, dear! Not the principal too! Everyone is ugly but me!  
(the camera pans away from Mileena as she screams a long "No!")  
Mileena: (narrating) Thanks to Blaze, I was a collective member of society once again... as long as I stayed away from other kids.


End file.
